


Off Guard

by Verbophobic



Series: Fluffy Fireballs [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Based on a photo, Crack, Fluff, M/M, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a calm moment aboard the Moby and Marco is enjoying seeing the crew happy. He's just watching them interact and loving seeing their smiles. Relaxed he never expects the attack that is thrust upon him. Marco/Ace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Guard

Marco was pleased as he watched Thatch and Izo work together. Hoisting the giant heavy sail with no help but from the other. The divisions watched the duo in awe, it took five men each line normally. Yet here was two of their commanders working to get the sail up without extra help.

For once Marco was distracted enough he let his guard down. Not enough that evil intention would be missed, but enough that a prank could be pulled off. Which on this ship, was nearly a certainty.

Ace had just been walking by, planning to go to the galley and wipe some food. Thatch was busy with the sail and he himself could easily get in and out in that time- if a narcoleptic fit didn’t hit that is. On his way though he turned to spare a glance at the two dating males and froze.

Marco was standing there, his back wide open, and a small smile on his face as he watched the okama and cook. There was so much the young prankster could do to the poor bird at this moment, from any number of pranks to playful attacks.

But there was that smile, the one that wooed Ace without ever meaning to. Ace didn’t want to make Marco upset or irritated. He wanted to keep the smile on Marco’s face and came up instead with a cute plan.

Marco was strong and Ace knew his weight was almost nothing to the stronger bird. So prepping himself he squatted then launched himself, fire igniting just enough to propel him far enough and he hit into Marco’s back. Arms wrapped around Marco’s neck and legs the elders waist as he caught on. Ace, in all honesty, expected Macro to stumble but catch his balance before falling.

Marco was taken utterly by surprise. There was no warning other than a wave of heat and even that came a split second before there was a weight on his back. He stumbled forward and his knees hit the ground. His hands slid forward and with a hiss he caught himself on his elbows. “Yoi!” He belted at his attacker and there was a loud whiping sound as the sail was abandoned to fall and re open and the thumps of many feet could be heard. “What are ya doin, yoi!”

Thatch and Izou were there first and Marco was sure he heard a sword being sheathed or unsheathed.

The legs that were wrapped around his waist shifted to push lower and capture his legs and the arms hooked up under his arm pits to put his arms out of commission. If it wasn’t for the smell of burnt firewood then he might have been worried at this predicament. “Ace, let me up for ah tear ya apart, yoi.” Marco’s threat got chuckled from the commanders near him and a small- hidden- cheek kiss from Ace. “Y-yoi! Ya hear me!”

“Nah~ I like here, besides, kind of feeling a bit tired.”

Marco’s eyes widened and he yelped. “Don't ya dare fall asleep ya stupid spark! Lemme up y-” His speech tick was cut off by a snore and he struggle to get Ace to loosen his hold. When ace fell asleep, if he held onto something, it wasn’t going anywhere. “Thatch! Izou! Help me, you!”

Thatch snickered and grabbed Izou. “Sorry, but we have a sail to relift. Enjoy~”


End file.
